


flowers

by arlathans



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I mean it, POV Second Person, lesbian cassandra, this is the fluffiest thing i'll ever write, turbo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathans/pseuds/arlathans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>valentine's day special.</p><p>cassandra takes lavellan for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers

She takes your hand and leads you through the small forest. You smile at her, and she smiles back at you. _Creators, she's gorgeous_ is the thought crossing your mind that decides to stick around. You pay little attention to your surroundings, though there is hardly any danger; the forest is filled with sunlight and flowers. Butterflies flutter around. You can almost smell the coming summer.

You arrive to a small clearing, and you tear your gaze from Cassandra's face, only to gasp in wonder. There are so many wildflowers you probably would not be able to name them all, and there's a huge, most likely hundreds of years old tree near you. A creek full of clear water runs near the other edge of the open space. Some wild animals graze around the meadow, a few fennecs and rams.

It's as if Creators themselves poured all their care into this small spot of land, and made it flourish.

 

"How did you know of this place, Cassandra?" you wander aloud, letting go of her hand, wandering forward, gazing at the beauty around you.

"Oh, I was studying the maps, and there was something odd in one of them, so I came here to see if it was correct. I'd say it was worth the time", she replies, following you.

"Indeed it was", you whisper, turning around to face her. "Thank you for bringing me here, ma vhenan."

She smiles at you, closing the distance between you with two long strides, and then you're in her arms, and she kisses your forehead. You stand like that for a while, the mage and the warrior, locked in a warm embrace.

 

When you announce that you want to look at the glade a bit closer, she lets go of you and instead takes your hand, letting you lead her around. You tell her names of the flowers you know, and the meanings of them, and then she lets go of your hand and starts picking some of them up. You look at her for a moment, then decide to go see whether the creek's water is drinkable.

It is. Cold, clear, fresh. If you could move Skyhold closer so you could have an endless supply of this water, you would.

 

Cassandra asks you to her, so you go. She is sitting some distance away, and has her lap full of wildflowers. You sit in front of her.

"I would like to do something, if you don't mind", she says. You nod. "Please, turn around. Sit closer to me, with your back facing me."

You do as she asks, and she begins weaving the flowers in your hair. You smile and close your eyes, letting her work. She hums quietly.

 

"Done!" she announces happily, and you open your eyes. She's holding a small looking glass in front of you. There are all kinds of flowers in your soft hair, large ones, small ones, ones with just one blossom, ones with many. White, red, blue, lilac, yellow. You smile at your reflection. It's the first time you've seen your face in a long while. You look happier than you remember, your eyes brighter, your hair shinier. Your vallaslin looks the same as the day you got it.

"Thank you, Cassandra", you say, turning your head to smile at her. "Do you mind if I do the same to you?"

"Not at all."

So she sits down, and you get up, and you start weaving flowers in her hair just like she did to you. At times you have to pause and pick more flowers, but she waits patiently, humming a song quietly.

 

When you're done, you hold the mirror in front of her. She looks so adorable, and you cannot stop smiling. You _have_ to tell her, right now.

"You look so cute!"

She looks at you, surprised.

"Me? Cute?"

"Yes, vhenan, you look really cute. And pretty."

She smiles at you. "You really think that?"

"Oh, Cassandra, have you seen this place?" She frowns, confused, but you continue. "It's full of flowers and light and beauty, but you're the most beautiful thing in it."

Her frown melts into a wide smile, and then she's kissing you. You freeze for a second, wondering if she's just _pulling your leg_ , as the humans seem to say, but then you decide that she's not, and you wrap your arms around her and kiss her back. When you break apart, you're both out of breath. She scratches the back of her neck, looking slightly embarrassed, but you do just as she did; you grab her face and pull her into another kiss. She wraps her arms around you, and you let your hands fall from her cheeks and slide them down her neck and shoulders and sides, until you hold her waist, pulling her closer.

"I think they're expecting us back, Inquisitor", she mumbles against your lips.

"Frankly, ma vhenan, I don't care. We can stay here a little longer", you mumble back, and kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, damn, i missed valentine's day. no matter. it's still a valentine's day special.


End file.
